i'M Hypnotised
by randomsince98
Summary: The iCarly gang go to see a magic show! But what happens when Carly volunteers Sam and Freddie to go onto stage to be hypnotised? Only one way to find out! R&R.SEDDIE STORY! Boring start but good-ish endin.  I dunno I haven't written anything yet!
1. The Begining

i'M Hypnotised

Sumarry: Carly goes to a hypnotic show and drags Sam and Freddie along with her. After the pair was volunteered by Carly, they both say something that will change their lives forever. Cheesy summary, SEDDIE!

Nobody's POV

Carly casually walked down the busy halls of Ridgeway, towards her locker when she saw two familiar figurers fighting over God-knows-what. As Carly put some of her books into her locker, the pair turned around to face their annoyed looking friend.

"Hey Carls, Can you PLEASE tell Fred-dorkinstien over here that Catwoman would TOTALLY kick Wonderwoman's butt!"

"No way Sam, I still think that Wonderwoman will pulverise Catwoman."

"Your just saying that 'cuz you think she's hot"

"That is … so true"

"GUYS! Please stop fighting!" Carly shouted. They had been arguing about this since yesterday after iCarly. Spencer just HAD to ask '_If Catwoman and Wonderwoman were in a fight, who would win?_'"Anyways, I got us tickets to see a magic show on Saturday. You guys up for it. Well … you kinda have no choice, I already bought you're tickets." Carly continued

" Aw man Shay! I was going to chill this Saturday!" Sam whined

"And I have to update some stuff on the iCarly server." Freddie replied

" Well...you could update the stuff on iCarly later and Sam, you can catch-up on your sleep on Monday. You normally don't come in on Monday."

"Man Shay! You have a answer to everything don't you." Sam said as she got a fat cake out of her locker. When she closed her locker, the bell rang.

"Bye guys, I got English. See ya at lunch okay? Don't kill each other until then." Carly said as she walked to class

"No promises!" Sam shouted back at her brunette friend walking down the hallway.

" is gonna give you another detention if she catches you eating in class again!" warned Freddie as they both walked to their Science class.

"Geez Benson. Do you EVER stop being a goody-two-shoes, momma's boy, tech-nerd?" Sam bickered.

_**(WHOOSH! YOU JUST TRAVELLED THROUGH TIME AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE MAGIC SHOW!)**_

Saturday, 8:00pm, The Magic Show

Freddie's POV

It's 8:00 and Carly is taking FOREVER to get ready. The magic show she was so ''desperate'' to take us too was going to start in 30 mins.

"I'm ready." Carly shouted from the top of the stairs.

"And about time to." I mumbled so no one would hear me. Carly descended the staircase wearing a black strap-less top, black heels, a sparkly purse that matched and her hair draped over her left shoulder. I expect it's if she sees a "cute boy" she'll want to impress him. It's not that I'm jealous or anything ( my crush that I had on Carly went out the window after I saved from that taco truck. It's just I see her as my little sister and I don't want her to get hurt by some guy that she barely even knows.)

"Somebody looks prurdy!" Spencer said in his Baby Spencer voice.

Man, he's funny when he's dressed up as a baby with a giant head and we (mostly me and Sam) feed him random food. Thinking of Sam, where is she? And then as if right on que, Sam entered the Shays apartment wearing a purple shirt, blue skinny ripped jeans and her purple high tops. That's the thing about Sam, she doesn't care what anyone thinks or says about her, but if word gets around what you said … let's just say that you should call a ambulance before you say anything about Sam.

"Hey Carls, nice dress." Sam said as walked into the Shays, and almost immediately started to empty their fridge.

"Thanks Sam, and please leave some food this time. Spencer only went grocery shopping 2 hours ago!"

"Chill Carlotta! All I wanted was some bacon."

"Hey kiddos, the show's gonna start soon so let's hit the road!" Spencer shouted over the two girls as he grabbed his car keys and opened the door for the girls that gladly accepted. As I walked towards the door I stopped and turned to Spencer and said

"Ladies first" as I bowed slightly. Spencer being … well Spencer, he played along as he giggled and skipped down the steps to the car. Although he did get some weird looks by some people and Lewbert shouted at him for skipping in his lobby.


	2. Are we there yet?

I'M Hypnotised C2 – Are we there yet?

**I just want to say thank you to all the people who liked my stories and commented. I appreciate your support. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, here's the truth. Dan was a friend of mine until I thought of a idea of a show called iCarly. He then moved to California and made my show a reality. So no, I don't "own" iCarly.**

**Nobody's POV**

The ride to the magic show was uncomfortable for some people.(Especially Freddie.) As the car came to a stop, the four of them climbed out of Spencer's SUV (Sport Utility Vehicle) Freddie was rubbing the back of his head, Sam had a large grin on her face, Carly was looking around for any cute boys, and Spencer looked like he had only woken up a few minutes ago and was dragged through a bush.

"Sam, why are you so mean to me?" Freddie whined.

" Um...because your nerdy and wimpy so it's TOO easy, and it's pleases me to see you in pain. Does that answer your question Benson?"

"Sure does Puckett, sure does." Freddie said sarcasticley.

"Hey guys, have you seen Carly anywhere?" Spencer said worried. The trio looked around and Sam found her by the ticket stand talking to a guy that can only be described as "a bad-boy"

"Found her!" Sam shouted as she pointed towards the ticket booth. " Aww! looks like wittle Freddie-kins's "wife-to-be" has found a better guy! Aww!" Sam said playfully. "If only I had my blue remote right now."

"Yea,yea Puckett. I've stopped my ''weird crush'' on Carly since … after I almost died from a taco-truck."

"Pu-lease! You obsess over her day-in day-out. Always have, always will." Sam said with slight sadness in her voice. "Anyways, the show isn't gonna start in … about half hour. So Benson I hope you brought your wallet. Your gonna buy momma some snacks!"

"Sure Puckett, except this time, I get some popcorn!"

"Nu-huh! Momma doesn't share her food with ANYONE! Not now, not ever."

"Pwease Sam. For your favourite tech-nerd?" Freddie said as he did his best to do the puppy-dog face.

"Stop doing that! It's freaking me out...OKAY! Fine you can share the popcorn."

"Yay! Fuffley, come along" said Freddie as he did his 'Peta voice'.

**15 MINS LATER**

"Freddinstien! I'm bored!" complained Sam. Since Spencer was talking to hot magicians assistant, and Carly was nowhere to be seen, Freddie was the only person she could annoy.

"Well … you just have to wait don't you. I'm not there magic one here! To entertain yourself have a look around the room, take it all in."

And with that Sam looked at the ceiling for a second and then said,

"Freddinstien! I'm bored!"

"Sam you didn't even look at anything. I'll show you." said Freddie as he pointed towards the ceiling of the octagon shaped roof. He pointed at the stars and guided them with his finger. He showed Sam the ''big dipper'', Sam thought it looked like a large spoon, Freddie chuckled at the thought that all Sam thinks about is food. Sam even found a bunch of stars that looked like meat products. Except one which she was extremely proud of, was the one in the shape of a ham. As Sam left to go to the bathroom, Freddie thought about the rather annoying, and very long trip it took to get here.

_Flashback:_

"_Urgg!" Sam groaned "How long does it take to did to this stupid magic show?"_

"_Sam, we've only been driving for 10 minutes." Spencer replyed_

" _And it's just outside Seattle. So we still have a while to go yet." said Carly as she looked out of the window and looked at the stars._

"_Well, at least it's not raining. So that's one less thing to annoy me." _

_As Freddie said that, a smile appeared on Sam's face. Sam nudged Freddie's shoulder._

"_Fredweiner, I'm bored!"_

"_Well, just sit still and find something that entertains you."_

_A few moments passed and then Sam nudged Freddie shoukder again._

"_Hey Fredweiner, Are we there yet?"_

"_Sam, don't start."_

"_Fine. Hey, Fredork."_

"_Yes Princess Puckett?"_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No Sam, we are not there yet."_

"_Oh, okay."_

_**10 MINS LATER**_

"_Hey Benson." Freddie groaned_

"_Yes Puckett?"_

"_Are we there now?"_

"_No."_

"_Now?"_

"_No."_

"_Now?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Okay geez, don't get your pants in a bunch!"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Don't whatever me!" Sam said as she smacked the back of Freddie's head, hard._

"_OW! Sam! That hurt!"_

"_Aw, are you gonna go cry to mommy?"_

"_No, Carly can you please tell this DEMON to stop bugging me?"_

"_Sam stop bugging Freddie." Carly said with a monotone._

"_But Carly, can you please tell the Fred-dorkinstien to quit being a nub!"_

"_Freddie stop being a nub." Carly said again in the same monotone voice._

_A few moments passed as everyone was quiet. _

"_Hey Fredloser." Freddie groaned in frustration._

"_What Sam?"_

"_Are we there yet?"_

_End of Flashback._

Freddie then only remembered being hit by Sam for the next couple of minutes. Everything else was a blur to him. As everyone was taking their seats, Freddie sat up straight and waited for the show to begin. _You won't get respect, if your back's not erect _that stupid rhym that his mom made up get repeating in his head until Sam had come back from the bathroom and punched his arm slightley.

"What was that for?"

"Your arm was on my armrest."

**'Please everyone take their seats for the magic show is about to begin!'**

Sam and Freddie then stopped squabbling and turned towards the stage where the "so-called-magic" began. Carly then came and sat down followed by a smug-looking Spencer.

"So what's her name?" Freddie asked the joyfull Spencer

"Her name is Matilda and I'm taking her out on Saturday."

"Good job Spence!" Freddie said as he knuckle punched Spencer.

"Shhh! The show is about to begin!" said Carly.

Everyone then did what they were told and sat back to enjoy the show.


End file.
